More Fun Comics Vol 1 52
( ) Personagens Secundários: * * Vilões: * * * Ricky Outros Personagens: * Locais: ** ** , Itens: * Veículos: * | TituloDaHistoria2 = "Wing Brady: "O Cerco Tuareg"" | TituloOriginal2 = Wing Brady: "The Tuareg Siege" | PublicadoNoBrasil2 = Inédito no Brasil | Sinopse2 = | Escritor2_1 = Tom Hickey | Desenhista2_1 = Tom Hickey | Arte-Finalista2_1 = Tom Hickey | Aparicao2 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Legião Estrangeira Vilões: * Tuareg | TituloDaHistoria3 = "Biff Bronson: "Os Homens Mecânicos Marchando"" | TituloOriginal3 = Biff Bronson: "The Marching Mechanical Men" | PublicadoNoBrasil3 = Inédito no Brasil | Sinopse3 = | Escritor3_1 = Albert Sulman | Desenhista3_1 = Joseph Sulman | Arte-Finalista3_1 = Joseph Sulman | Aparicaos3 = Personagens Principais: * Biff Bronson Personagens Secundários: * Dan Druff | TituloDaHistoria4 = "Rádio-Patrulha: "O roubo do banco"" | TituloOriginal4 = Radio Squad: "The Bank Robbery" | PublicadoNoBrasil4 = Inédito no Brasil | Sinopse4 = | Escritor4_1 = Jerry Siegel | Desenhista4_1 = Martin Wheeler | Arte-Finalista4_1 = Martin Wheeler | Aparicao4 = Personagens Principais: * ** ** | TituloDaHistoria5 = "Tenente Bob Neal: "Retorno à Zona do Canal"" | TituloOriginal5 = Lt. Bob Neal: "Return to the Canal Zone" | Publicado no Brasil5 = Inédito no Brasil | Sinopse5 = | Escritor5_1 = Robert Hirsch | Desenhista5_1 = Russ Lehman | Arte-Finalista5_1 = Russ Lehman | Aparicao5 = Personagens Principais: * Tenente. Bob Neal Personagens Secundários: * Tubby Potts Veículos: * Sub 662 Locais: * | TituloDaHistoria6 = "Rei Carter: "Perigo nas planícies do gelo"" | TituloOriginal6 = King Carter: "Peril on the Ice Plains" | PublicadoNoBrasil6 = Inédito no Brasil | Sinopse6 = | Escritor6_1 = Paul Lauretta | Desenhista6_1 = Paul Lauretta | Arte-Finalista6_1 = Paul Lauretta | Aparicao6 = Personagens Principais: * Rei Carter Personagens Secundários: * Red Rogers | TituloDaHistoria7 = "Detetive Sargento Carey: "O Mistério do Estúdio" | TituloOriginal7 = Detective Sergeant Carey: "The Studio Mystery" | PublicadoNoBrasil7 = Inédito no Brasil | Sinopse7 = | Escritor7_1 = Joe Donohoe | Desenhista7_1 = Joe Donohoe | Arte-Finalista7_1 = Joe Donohoe | Aparicao7 = Personagens Principais: * Detetive Sargento Carey Personagens Secundários: * Sleepy | TituloDaHistoria8 = "Patrulha Vermelha do Revestimento: "O Terror no Funcionamento do Castor" | TituloOriginal8 = Red Coat Patrol: "The Terror in Beaver Run" | PublicadoNoBrasil8 = Inédito no Brasil | Sinopse8 = | Escritor8_1 = John Lehti | Desenhista8_1 = John Lehti | Arte-Finalista8_1 = John Lehti | Aparicao8 = Personagens Principais: * Sgt. O'Malley Personagens Secundários: * Falcão Negro | TituloDaHistoria9 = "Bulldog Martin: "As pílulas Invisíveis" | TituloOriginal9 = Bulldog Martin: "The Invisible Pills" | PublicadoNoBrasil9 = Inédito no Brasil | Sinopse9 = | Escritor9_1 = Bart Tumey | Desenhista9_1 = Bart Tumey | Arte-Finalista_1 = Bart Tumey | Aparicao9 = Personagens Principais: * Bulldog Martin Personagens Secundários: * Jonah Itens: * Pílulas Invisíveis do Prof. Livix | Notas = * Publicado pela Detective Comics, Inc.. * Espectro é reproduzido em Arquivos do Espectro da Era de Ouro 1 e . * Última edição de Wing Brady. Brady apareceu pela primeira vez em New Fun Comics #1, e é a última característica sobrevivente a ter estreado lá. * Também apareceram nesta edição de More Fun Comics foram: ** Henrietta ** "Bust Up in Borneo" (história de texto), de Jack Anthony | Curiosidades = | Recomendado = | Links = }}